superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation Presents * Warner Premiere - A Time Warner Company * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Pahntosaur" * Starring: Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Grey DeLisle, Matthew Lillard * Casting and Voice Direction by: Andrea Romano * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Edited by: Damon P. Yoches * Art Direction by: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Written by: Doug Langdale * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Wade Wisinski * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Produced by: Spike Brandt & Tony Cervone * Directed by: Ethan Spaulding Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, and Miscellaneous Bikers ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers and Shaky Joe ** Catherine Cacadini as Faith ** John DiMaggio as Friz, GPS, and Miscellaneous Bikers ** Michael Gough as Mr. Babbit, Blair, Grad Student #1, and Miscellaneous Bikers ** Matthew Gray Gubler as Winsor ** Finola Hughes as Professor Svankmajer ** Maulik Pancholy as Doctor ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Tex, Cop #2, Grad Student #3, and Miscellaneous Bikers ** Fred Willard as Mr. Hubley ** Dave Wittenberg as Cop #1, Grad Student #2, Policeman, and Miscellaneous Bikers ** Gewendoline Yeo as Ms. Deitch * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Gordon Kent, Kevin Petrilak, Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard: Sung Jin Ahn, Nathan Chew, Tom Connor, Jennifer Coyle, Jerry Eisenberg, James Fujii, Joe Horne, Kelly James, Sam Liu, Joey Mason, Doug Murphy, Chris Otsuki, Dan Root, Rafael Rosado, Dave Schwartz, James Smith, Will Sweeney, Hank Tucker, Kirk Van Wormer * Character Design: Dan Haskett, Jerome Moore * Prop Design: Eric Astadan, James Donvito, Kathleen Hartman, Taesoo Kim, Howard Simpson * Background Key Design: Robert Harand, Fred Hofheinz, Benoit Le Pennec, Alex Leon, Robert St. Pierre, Wallace Williamson, Jennifer Yuan * Background Paint: Dennis Durrell, Jeff Richards, Bob Schaefer * Color Stylist: James Peters * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Animatic: Bruce A. King * Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Will Feng, Bianca Margiotta, Casey Sandin, David Vasquez * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Charlene Moncrief, Justin Smith * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Animation Directors: Seung-Goo Jo, Yungwon Jung * Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Jinyul Jang, Yoon Jung, Yunghee Shim, Dongwon Jung, Seokjin Jang, Jinhyun Choi, Eynmi Yoo, Nangil Jo, Sungki Park, Seungjoon Jung, Jinsung Kim, Daekyoo Heo, Taeshik Gang Yunhee Lee, Yun-Goo Gang, Jinsung Kim * Model Checking: Jisoo Gang, Jinmi Park, Yangsook Kim, Hyejin Jung, Eunjung Yoo, Eunmi Shin * In-Between: Jong-Gook Lee, Huijung Kim, Jungah Oh, Chulki Hong, Mihyun Lee * Color Chief: Yong Ahn * Color BG: Namhee Ahn, Jongnam Kim, Jongmyung Lee * Ink & Paint: Sunyung Ham, Jungbong Jang, Soojin Kim, Yung-Eun Ko, Soonhwan Lee, Hyojung Park, Sena Park * Composite: Donghee Jang, Hoyun Jung, Kwanghee Lee * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Miran Bo, Yong-Il Kim, Kyunghee Lee, Jiyong Song, Sooman Park * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Seunghwan Lee, Agatha Sarim Kim, Taehee Kim, Seulgi Baek, Suzy Kwon * Additional Animation: Bill Waldman * Post Production Manager: Scott Shinick * Main Title Design: Matt Girardi, Steve Nicodemus, David Patton, Dexter Smith * Main Title Animation by: Six Point Harness * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * ADR Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Cllins * Recording Engineer: Sarah Baluch * Track Reader: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley. Mike Garcia * Re-Recording Facility: Audio Circus * Sound Supervisor: Otis Van Osten * Re-Recording Engineer: Carlos Sanches * Sound Effects/Editorial: Gerry Gonzales, Jeff Shiffman * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music Editing: Christine Luethje * Songs ** "Dig It Scooby-Doo" *** Music and Lyrics by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: The Slow Downs ** "Outta My Way" *** Music and Lyrics by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: The Slown Downs ** "The Phantosaur Song" *** Music and Lyrics by: Joey Levine *** Produced by: John Suicciarino *** Performed by: Just for Laughs * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Administrator: Nicole Martin * Production Support: Audrey Kim, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Athena Wingate * Casting Administrators: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * "Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur" * © 2011 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Company - www.warnerbros.com * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Comapny Category:Warner Premiere Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Home Video